


we could live forever, if you've got the time

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Bank Robbery, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hiding, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kobra Kid - Freeform, Love, Love Hotel, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, On the Run, Romance, Secret Identity, Song fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: “Why the hell not? I’m good looking, funny, witty, and let’s not forget, a blowjob king. I’m the whole package!”“You forgot kidnapper, bank robber, sadist…”While stopped at another love motel, the pair find themselves treading on dangerous water together, but the cops are after them, they're stuck in enemy territory and the sexual tension continues to rise. In the midst of this chaos, romance begins to heat-up between the mechanic and the criminal—will a violent incident suddenly become not a relief, but a tragedy for Kuroo?





	we could live forever, if you've got the time

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag was not edited

Kuroo couldn’t take a nap as he wanted, mind haunted of his new situation with Terushima to the point where he had never felt so awake before. They drove to a trashy city with another love motel linked to the _Crow’s Nest_ , only this one had no front desk or security cameras. Both young men were thankful for that, because they had to stop and give the car a rest instead of driving through the night like the blonde planned, and it would really suck if the police caught up to them because somebody turned the security video in. Terushima knew this city was one of the worst to stop in because of its yakuza relations and hatred against the killjoys, but he figured as long as no one knew he was there, they would have no problems escaping once daylight arrived. Kuroo, now driving, parked the car in a secret little corner and helped Kobra Kid take the money bags out of the backseat. It was strange, having his victim carry his stuff inside…Terushima felt like he should tip him or something.

“Which room is it?” Kuroo asked, tiredly dragging himself down the orange-colored hall.

“Thirteen.”

“Great…we’re stuck in a room with an unlucky number.” The dark-haired mechanic mumbled, opening the door with the 13. “As if I need any more bad omens.”

“Same! You know…if I didn’t know any better, I’d say we were soulmates.” Terushima teased.

“Yeah…I don’t think so.”

The blonde pouted as they quietly entered their small motel room, immediately taken captive by the romantic setting of the bedroom full of orange rose petals, heavy perfumes and full champagne bottles sitting in a cooler tub. Kuroo tried to ignore the intimate setting, remembering very well what happened last time they were in this situation and placed the money bags inside one of the clothing drawers. Terushima followed suit, still on subject about their “connection.”

“Why the hell not? I’m good looking, funny, witty, and let’s not forget, a blowjob king. I’m the whole package!”

“You forgot kidnapper, bank robber, sadist…”

“But you don’t deny that I’m good looking.”

Kuroo paused after closing the drawer, sneaking a glance at Terushima’s smirking face.

“…No.” He shrugged. “I’m not denying anything. I’m just saying you forgot a couple major characteristics.”

“Come onnnn…I thought we were past all that!” Yuuji whined, following Kuroo around the motel room as the latter covered the windows and made sure the balcony door was locked securely. “We’re partners in crime, now—you can admit that you feel some deeper connection with me. I’m in no position to laugh at you if I feel the same way!”

“Please stop talking,” Tetsurou sighed deeply. “I already have a headache, and we’re not even close to figuring out what we’re going to do to get the hell out of this mess!”

“Rule number one, Kuroo-chan,” Terushima laughed carelessly, throwing himself on the heart-shaped bed dramatically. “Never stress out over an escape plan.”

“Says you.” The other mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing. So…do you have any ideas? Any at all?”

Terushima took his turn to sigh, relaxing into the bed before his mind launched into a sneaky scheme that involved both of them getting out of this pickle alive and well. No way was he giving-up the money the killjoys stole—not now, when it was pretty obvious he wasn’t going to be able to work for a while without police or yakuza breathing down his neck. Kuroo probably knew this as well, and even if he didn’t like it, he promised to help Terushima until they found a solution. So that left them with one big question: what _was_ the solution?

“I suppose we could change our names, get out of the country,” Yuuji suggested with a shrug. “Although I’m really not looking forward to dying my hair black again…”

“Again?”

“This isn’t the first time I’ve gotten in serious trouble, dearest Kuroo.”

“Yeah, I believe you.”

“But even so, the money we have is probably flagged as stolen, so we won’t be able to use it for some time. We can cash it in to different places around the world, but then they might start tracking us, and I don’t have connections with any other yakuza in town. Especially here.”

“Maybe we should just take it day by day,” Kuroo said slowly, stretching his arms over his head. “That’s how you usually live, isn’t it?”

“You mean as a criminal?” Terushima smirked darkly.

“And as a kid with no money. No offense. I know what it’s like.”

“Yeah,” The blonde scoffed, closing his eyes. “You know what it’s like to live in your car every night, even when you’re associated with some of the biggest scam artists in Japan?”

Kuroo didn’t respond to that. Terushima heard a yawn, prompting him to peek an eye open again; sure enough, his companion was holding back his sleepiness and leaning against the wall tiredly, right underneath a sign that said “No condom? No problem” with an arrow pointing down, now directed at Kuroo instead of the bowl of condoms on the table below. Yuuji held back a barking laugh.

“You tired?” He asked casually.

“Of course I’m tired, I’m _extremely_ stressed out right now.” Tetsurou sighed, rubbing his face. “Is it alright if I take a shower or something?”

“Go for it. You’re no longer my captive, so you can do what you want!”

“Thanks.”

 

Kuroo (who had half a mind to pull a prank on his new “friend” for all the shitty things he did to him) pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the orange door leading into the bathroom, where he discovered more orange-themed objects and a large bathtub big enough to fit two people. He guessed that was the point and sighed quietly, stepping inside to investigate; _this is too much orange_ , the mechanic thought grimly, making a face at the orange soap sitting by the sink. _Way, way too much orange. Why wouldn’t they pick a more romantic color like pink or red? Not that I need this place to be romantic…I just like red a lot m—_

Just as Kuroo tried closing the door behind him, he felt a restriction stop the wood from moving any further. Turning his head, he saw none other than Terushima trying to butt his way inside. The blonde gave him a curious look as the darker-haired man stood there in confusion.

“Um…what are you doing?”

“Well I can’t leave you alone, Kuroo-chan.” Yuuji teased. “I don’t trust you that much yet.”

“You—You’re not _watching_ me take a bath!”

“Sure am!”

“You fucking pervert!” Tetsurou protested, trying to shove the door shut. “Get out!!!”

“It’s only fair, _you_ got to watch _me_ shower!”

“Because you _forced_ me to, now get the hell out!”

The blonde snuck his way through using his lithe body to wiggle in, grinning when Kuroo shut the door with both inside. Sometimes he really wanted to slap this kid right across his handsome face.

“Besides…” Terushima said slowly, glancing at something behind Tetsurou. “We should probably put some ointment on your burn.”

 _Why did I agree to this?_ Kuroo thought with a heavy sigh, letting his hands fall from the door. _Why would I think trusting a criminal would be a good idea? We can’t be buddy-buddy with each other…things like that never work out. And we’re inside a love motel AGAIN—something’s got to give!!!_

“Fine.” The mechanic mumbled, turning away from Terushima. “I’ll find the first aid kit.”

“Victory! Hey, wanna watch Spongebob after we’re done?”

“No, I want to go to sleep like a normal person.”

“That’s not what normal people do in a love hotel, Tetsurou.” Yuuji smirked, following him to the medicine cabinet. “Virgins, maybe, but not normal people.”

“I’m not a virgin you asshole,” Kuroo hissed back. He found some burn ointment and a few bandages, but his fingers weren’t cooperating. “Fuckin…”

“Here,” Kobra Kid said, reaching for the supplies. “Let me d—”

“I can do it!”

“I _know_ you can, but just let me do it this ti—”

”Don’t— _touch_ _me_.”

Terushima disobeyed Kuroo and snatched the tube and bandaid out of his shaky fingers. Being a mechanic had its perks (small, useless perks), but there were also many disadvantages that led to stiff muscles and locked bones; even though he hadn’t done mechanic work in a day or so, Tetsurou’s body still had the after-effects of mechanic work. The stress of the entire hostage situation didn’t help matters. Kuroo shut his mouth after seeing his fingers lock up and allowed Terushima to quickly and quietly apply the burn lotion to the red tinted part of his right hand, following up with the soft placement of a bandaid over the injury. He said nothing throughout the entire process, nodding to himself when it was over.

“There. All better.”

_Great. Now I feel bad for snapping at him. I’m really exhausted…I just want to take a relaxing bath and go to sleep. But that’s not going to happen anytime soon, so I guess I’m screwed again. What’s new?_

“Do you like your baths hot or cold?” Yuuji asked, walking over to the bathtub and leaning down to turn the facet on. “Personally, I like mine hot and steamy—creates a sexy kind of mood, you know?”

Kuroo stood by the sink wordlessly, letting Terushima do whatever he wanted—the mirror in front of him was showcasing a greasy, wide-eyed young man with unruly black hair and a somber expression. His five o’clock shadow was starting to show from not being shaved in a few days, and his hazel cat like eyes were red with fatigue. He wondered if Terushima saw the same image. If either of them looked like a criminal here, it was probably Kuroo.

“Yo. The bath’s ready if you wanna…hop on in.” Kobra Kid informed him.

“Okay.” Tetsurou replied quietly.

Kuroo shocked Terushima by immediately beginning to strip down to nothing, throwing his wrinkled shirt to the side and snatching a towel off the black rack. The blonde laughed when he realized the mechanic would be using it as a cover-up for his private parts, though Yuuji still saw his perky ass in the reflection of the mirror when he turned around. He made a mental note to steal the hostage’s (traveling companion was probably the most correct term) underwear later. For now, he would lean against the wall and watch Kuroo go to work. The bathtub was full to the brim with orange-tinted bubbles (which Kuroo ignored in favor of red), water nearly sloshing over the edge when Kuroo smoothly transferred himself into the tub without Terushima being able to peek behind the towel and comment in that perverted way of his. Little did he know there were plenty of other characteristics Kobra Kid could admire in silence.

For instance, there was Kuroo’s shoulder muscles—those babies were toned and slender at the same time, thicker than Terushima had ever seen before and somehow more beautiful than a pair of shoulders on a professional model. As the mechanic finally relaxed underneath the water, the blonde let himself observe the pretty, but bruised knees of Kuroo leaning against the rim of the tub; liquid did wonders to the shade of his skin, making him seem illuminated by a mixture of pink and orange. Kobra Kid debated telling Kuroo he looked good in orange just to make him mad, but disturbing the poor bastard now would be a little _too_ mean. Besides…Terushima would do anything if it meant Kuroo being naked in front of him for a little while longer.

 _Fake relax_ , the mechanic told himself, releasing a deep, deep breath through his nose. _Pretend you’re actually at a love motel, relaxing in the tub with your significant other. You probably just had sex or something…but that doesn’t matter because now you’re relaxing with each other, content to be silent and just feel. Yeah…that sounds perfect._

Kuroo would have followed his own advice, had he not been startled awake by soft objects dropping into the water surrounding his nude body. Forcing his irritation away, Tetsurou opened his sleepy eyes and saw black flower petals being sprinkled down from above. The above was Terushima’s hand, though Kuroo didn’t remember hearing him cross the room. Where had he even found flower petals?

“Want a massage?” The blonde asked in a remotely quiet voice. For Terushima it was quiet. “Good for your strained muscles.”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Come on…I’m really good with my hands, both sexually and non-sexually!”

“Just let me relax for a minute, okay?” Kuroo sighed in annoyance as Kobra Kid took his jacket off and readied himself. “I thought you said you would be nicer…”

“I _am_ being nice, jackass, now let me give you a massage!”

Terushima didn’t wait for any response this time, diving right into his work by shoving his nimble fingers into Tetsurou’s shoulders. It didn’t hurt, exactly, and it’s not like Terushima was a naturally violent person…well—Kuroo was sick of being stressed. Since this unfairly attractive blonde knew no boundaries and was kindly offering to release some of his stress in a non-sexual way (right?), Kuroo figured the only way to let his emotions rest was to remain silent. That’s what he did, and Terushima began putting him to sleep with his magical fingers digging the stress knots out of his shoulder muscles. Kuroo had never gotten a massage before, but he was certain no professionals could ever be as gentle and harsh as Terushima was being—just when he thought the blonde would push his fingers in too deep and damage one of his nerves, a soothing sensation would seep through all the muscle. Things were starting to feel hazy, Kuroo’s mind locked on the dream he had of staying at a love motel with his significant other, taking a bath together as rose petals drifted against their skin whenever the small waves clunked against the side of the tub…

“You’ve been stressing a lot over the past few days.” Kobra Kid said after clearing his throat. Kuroo’s skin was soft and firm at the same time.

“Gee, I wonder why that is?”

Terushima rolled his eyes and continued massaging, even though Kuroo was still tense beneath his touch.

“Okay, I admit _most_ of this is my fault.”

“Most…” Tetsurou grumbled lazily. His head was starting to roll back, but he maintained some dignity and forced himself to stay upright. Where on the streets did Terushima learn how to use his hands for good? (No sexual pun intended. Mostly.)

“Most of your injuries were your own fault, though—trying to escape from a guy with a gun? Not your smartest ploy.”

“From a guy who can’t shoot a gun.”

“I can too shoot a gun,” Terushima pouted, though his hands never took out his irritation on Kuroo. “Just…not at most people.”

The mechanic grew tired of this conversation, mostly because Terushima was putting him to sleep. If it hadn’t been for the pause of the therapist’s movements and the sudden drop of various silky objects into the tub surrounding Kuroo, he might have slept in the bathtub all night long. Kobra Kid continued moving his hands across the expanse of Tetsurou’s shoulder muscles, biting his lip whenever he felt particularly impressed with Kuroo’s body—as the moments slowly sunk past, the aura inside the bathroom began to shift. Kuroo was lying there limply, body lax underneath hands of a killjoy, head resting atop his shoulders tiredly, beginning to lean backwards from fatigue, revealing a delicious Adam’s apple below the column of his throat. Terushima’s hands paused for a split-second. The orange tint sent a wave of glow onto Tetsurou’s tanned skin, triggering the youngling’s want to leave this world, leave it all behind and just _go_ for life.

 

The next thing Kuroo knew, his hair was being lightly tugged backwards, his lips captured in a feverish kiss.

 

From the get go, Yuuji made the kiss heavy and heated, putting every emotion into his strokes, ensuring that Kuroo felt his desire and sudden need to hold onto the mechanic. The rose petal water splashed against the tub sides when Tetsurou went to move his hands up—but halfway, they paused, stilling before slowly returning to their resting position on the edge of the bath. For reasons unknown to both young men, they kissed each other in an orange themed bathroom at a love motel in a dangerous city, without a care in the world. It was nice, giving the illusion that their world wasn’t falling apart at the seams; Terushima leaned his head down further, deepening their connection and mouthing the edges of Kuroo’s lips. The black-haired kisser suddenly felt excited, mind not catching-up to the current situation, following along with the high amount of hormones kicking into his body. His arms twitched again, but once they reached the halfway mark, something clicked.

Tetsurou’s hands touched Terushima’s neck gently, reluctantly pushing him upwards and off the hostage’s lips. Yuuji almost groaned in annoyance, not in the mood for love games—

 _That’s the second time he’s kissed me_ , the naked man concluded. _Why would he kiss me?_

“Why…” Kuroo asked, licking his lips breathlessly. “Why are you doing this?”

Once again, Tetsurou was reminded of Terushima’s youth when he recognized the blonde’s expression as one of confusion, as if he didn’t know the reason behind kissing Kuroo either. His almond orbs flickered left and right before flipping his emotion mask on, eyebrows dropping back to a cool gaze—but the mechanic still saw his hands twitching anxiously on each side of the tub. He straightened himself ever-so-slightly, forcing his gaze away from Kuroo’s lips, forcing himself to ignore everything about Kuroo’s current pose that made him want to ravish the mechanic. Kobra Kid remained silent, then gave a pathetic response.

“I’ll wait in the room.”

Terushima didn’t obey his statement until two-minutes later, shutting the door behind him and burning the image of a nude, wet-haired Kuroo Tetsurou into his mind, should his life end soon enough and his fondest memory come in handy.

~~~-~~~

The outside air on the balcony was crisp, refreshing, perfect temperature for a smoke. Terushima only kept one cigarette in his pocket at all times, should his life become so hellish he finds his senses blurring into one jumble of tangled gum. This was apparently one of those occasions, and the blonde quickly lit the cancer stick before taking a long, blank drag, enjoying the sight of the perfect smoke ring puffing out over the dark backdrop. To Kobra Kid’s dismay, it didn’t erase the feeling of embarrassment Terushima felt not being able to explain his kisses to Kuroo. He felt like a fucking teenager again.

Well…he was _still_ a teenager, but…

“Fuuucccck,” Yuuji huffed with the smoke, closing his eyes momentarily. _Life is too unfair_ , he thought darkly, smirking over a laugh. _Why do I even care about Kuroo? We’ll be dead by the time this charade is up, anyway…he’ll be killed by my rivals, and I’ll probably end-up with a bullet through my skull after some prison guys take my mask off. I won’t live to see that filthy vampire money be spent on something worthwhile, like a new car for Kuroo, or a new outfit, or a fucking million-dollar mansion in Italy. Who am I kissing—KIDDING. Who am I kidding? We’re never leaving this place alive…but I’m not a victim of a victim’s life._

_Not even close._

The balcony door slid open, closing a second later. Terushima opened his eyes and looked to his left, confirming the image of Kuroo standing beside him, jeans and blue mechanic shirt on, unbuttoned, revealing his damp, impressive chest. Before Yuuji could ask, Tetsurou held his fingers out in the blonde’s direction.

“Can I steal a drag?”

The kid blinked once, and handed Kuroo the cigarette.

The night remained dark and lifeless as the two young men stood outside, leaning over the balcony railing while sharing their dying cancer stick every other drag. Childish thoughts of romance filled Terushima’s head, and he found himself staring meaningfully at Kuroo as the black-haired man handed over the cigarette—what kind of fucking life would they have together, if the world wasn’t killjoy vs. killjoy, cop vs. cop? What would they be if they didn’t have to sell guns to make a living, if they didn’t have to steal cars and upset their folks? What fucking if _they_ , Terushima Yuuji and Kuroo Tetsurou, could be a crimeless Bonnie and Clyde? What happiness would their colorful outfits bring, what races would they win in the Trans Am?

 

What would their feelings be, stuck inside a love motel such as this one, if Battery City was destroyed?

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Tetsurou asked calmly, straightening up after the blonde accepted the half-huffed ciggy.

“You and me.”

“You and _I_ ,” The taller corrected as Terushima straightened as well, facing Kuroo head-on.

“Excuse my fucking English. I was thinking of you and _I_.”

“Why me, too?” Kuroo wondered suspiciously, seeming much taller than usual. Yuuji kind of wanted to climb him. “I’ll probably be dead tomorrow morning…why are you wasting your time thinking about me?”

“Because my future has you involved.”

The mechanic narrowed his eyes just as Terushima took one of the final drags from the rolled nicotine. He didn’t take his glowing eyes off the prey, not even for a second. If they were in fact going to die tomorrow, which was becoming more likely the longer they stayed in this forsaken city, enemy territory…

Did they really have anything to lose? Anything at all?

“We could leave this world,” Yuuji began confidently, almost as if he were in a dream. “Leave it all behind. I know how the story ends—the good guys die, the bad guys win, Kuroo.”

“What if the bad guys die, too?” Tetsurou replied tensely. He had yet to see a good guy anywhere in this crazy-ass adventure of theirs.

“Then salute the dead and lead the fight.” The blonde answered far too quickly. His almond eyes sparkled in such heavy amounts it was hypnotizing Kuroo. Something had changed in his youthful spirit. Before, Terushima would have never admitted to their defeat—he would probably rather die than experience what fate had always predicted. Now, it seemed as if…Terushima was… _ready_ to die? That didn’t set well with Kuroo. If this fireball of smart-ass comments and a disgusting amount of godly confidence was preparing himself to die…

What was stopping Kuroo, an average Japanese mechanic, from doing the same?

Terushima awaited the man’s answer while waiting for the cancer stick to finally give-in, so he could push the cigarette butt onto the balcony railing, the last ember crushed out like a dead firework. It somehow described how he felt, although their last fight would surely be an entertaining one, if the Trans Am and Yuuji’s yellow gun had anything to do with it.

“You don’t care about dying…and you’re…not at all concerned about the war going on around us?” Kuroo whispered. Since when had they gotten so close? Their chests were nearly touching, only an inch apart, the smoke able to be tasted from each other’s breath. Yuuji’s expression was beaming for some odd reason, adding to Kuroo’s downfall that had begun when a punk wearing a red jacket pointed a yellow handgun at Tetsurou’s face, smiling all the way.

“Who gives a damn if we lose the war?” Terushima almost grinned. “Let the walls come down.”

“Let the engines roar.”

Kobra Kid lit-up before quickly taking the last drag of the burnt-out cigarette and pressing it against the balcony railing before yanking Kuroo down to his level, their final exhales clashing with smoke as their lips smashed against each other’s.

 

This kiss was unlike any of the others. While the passion remained, there was something softer, a giving-in type feel when Kuroo felt Terushima’s left hand land on his burning chest. Despite everything falling apart around their doomed fate…this was some kind of paradise. Standing here on the balcony of a love motel, sharing a smoke, hiding a bag of millions in their room…Kuroo felt empowered. He had a feeling this wasn’t directly linked to the stolen money, though. No…it was because of Terushima’s spreadable charisma, his confident air and sneaky confidence in everything he did. Tetsurou could still taste the smoke they shared bouncing between their lips, burning the back of his throat as their connection deepened; this memory became real, a real experience Kuroo didn’t have to imagine when he was taking a relaxing bath. He was making a memory with Yuuji at a love motel while they were on the run from the law, from yakuza members and everything in between. In the end, this crazed journey wasn’t about all the friends they didn’t make—

 

It was about the graffiti they would write on their graves when all was said and done.

 

_POW!_

 

Terushima’s chest jerked violently, falling against Kuroo’s as something as hard as steel and as fast as lightning collided with his right shoulder blade—despite having only heard a gunshot once or twice in his life, Tetsurou recognized the sound immediately.

But he was too late.

Their kiss came to a tragic end as the blonde’s body crumpled onto the balcony floor, lips leaving with a soft huff, a sudden change of lighting giving Kuroo’s eyes remarkable sight, allowing him the view of Yuuji’s now _bloody_ right shoulder. A bullet had penetrated through the yellow-striped tank top effortlessly, forcing its way through muscle and maybe even a layer of bone to inflict injury on the nineteen-year-old killjoy kid. Kuroo had seen blood before…but not like this.

Not on Terushima.

“ _Yuuji!!!_ ” Kuroo shouted.

“YOU _MISSED_ , YOU IDIOT!!!” A foreign voice cried to their right.

“I still hit him!!!”

The mechanic’s knees buckled just in time—another shot fired from somewhere in the dark streets below whizzed through the shadow of where Kuroo had just been standing.

“ _Yuuji_ ,” Tetsurou gasped again, eyes blown back in utter shock as he leaned over the blonde’s twitching body. He was so taken-aback by the turn of the situation his hands were trembling, unable to do any more. Terushima had been _shot_. He was injured, he had a _bullet_ in his body—

“…G-et inside.” The injured huffed before he ran out of breath. He was bent over pathetically, trying to stop the bleeding by reaching over his shoulder and grasping at the bloody mess.

“Yo, Kobra Kid!” A haunting voice laughed, echoing through the moonlight. “Nice to see you again!”

“How the hell have you been, kid?!”

“Looks like your little gang of killjoys aren’t so joyful, now!”

“ _Kuroo_.”

The sharpness and desperation of Terushima’s word switched a flip within Tetsurou. Although at a bad time, he found himself drifting back to that day at the Scarecrow Bank, a memory that seemed oh so long ago, when the innocent bystander found himself acting courageous in his escape plan and bolting out the exit door. Back then, Kuroo felt immense pressure for his _own_ life—

 

Now, he held someone _else’s_ life in his hands. Someone he _cared_ about, no longer reluctantly. The pressure could be swatted at through the thick night air.

 

“I’ve got you!” Kuroo exhaled shakily, grabbing onto Terushima’s sides and pulling him backwards, into the love motel. If there were any other couples trying to have a nice weekend together, Kuroo pitied them, as things were about to get louder than ever. “I’ve got you, Yuuji!”

Terushima whimpered in pain, and probably whimpered more at how roughly Tetsurou was dragging him, but all other noises were drowned out when a rain shower of bullets came soaring at their motel room. The balcony door was shattered into a thousand pieces, falling over Kuroo as he shielded the smaller blonde from the sharp edges; hollering and yells could distantly be noticed through the chaos, but Tetsurou couldn’t care what those loons were talking about—not when it was clear Yuuji wasn’t out of range yet. Kuroo shook his body once, just to brush a majority of the broken glass off, lest he should accidently cut Terushima while holding his bleeding frame, and set off again, scooting back on his bottom while pulling the blonde with until they made it to the middle of the bedroom. When Kuroo pulled away to check on Terushima, his right hand was covered in dark red blood.

“Terushima,” He breathed seriously, grabbing hold of Yuuji’s jaw. “Terushima, look at me!”

Kobra Kid didn’t look well. It was shocking how sharp a turn his health took. Yuuji’s usually flushed cheeks were pale, free of any energy or other color, his fashionable hair mussed and knotted with blood that had sprayed from the impact; Kuroo tried to capture the attention of those almond eyes, but they were slipping closed from exhaustion and shock. The mechanic knew not a damned thing about treating gunshot wounds, but he was smart enough to know this wasn’t a good sign. Not a good sign _at all._

_What do I do, what do I do?!!!! …Stop the bleeding. Yeah, stop the bleeding and then…wait! Wait for the ambulance to arrive! Yeah!_

“I-It’s okay, Terushima.” Kuroo lied, pushing the blonde onto his front side as the other groaned in pain, still grasping behind his right shoulder. Tetsurou replaced his touch, pressing hard on the bloody wound while reaching above the dresser for a specific object. “Just hold still, alright? I’m gunna help you, just hold on…”

“Terushiiiimaaaaa!” A voice outside taunted. “Won’t you throw down your hair?”

“We’ve come to save the princess, journey provided by the Miya twins!”

“Fuck!” Tetsurou cursed when he hit the phone too hard, sending it crashing to the ground beside them. “Come on, come on…”

“N-o,” The blonde coughed. The plea went on deaf ears as Kuroo tried to remember the emergency number through his panic. “No…”

There were more guns being loaded outside. The black-haired man could hear the clicking, and the noise made him pause in fear, only for something to grab onto the arm pressing against Terushima’s gushing wound. Kuroo’s head whipped to the left and down, ready to strike until his eyes fell on Yuuji—

While the gun loading below the motel made Kuroo stumble, the image of Terushima lying on the motel floor, bleeding and staring up at him with pleading eyes as his cheek laid against the carpet tiredly was what made him freeze entirely. It was so unlike the blonde, lying there stiffly, in pain, in need of help…Kuroo had witnessed some vulnerable moments of the killjoy’s before, but this was on an entirely different level, one he didn’t know how to handle. And so, the bystander froze.

“Don’t,” Yuuji said, voice cracking. His grip on the mechanic’s arm was firm, just as the killjoy’s will always was. “I-f you call…w-we die.”

“But you’re bleeding out!” Kuroo resisted, heart dropping. “If I call, you—”

When those mysterious golden eyes opened to their widest size, Tetsurou’s words died in his throat. Terushima’s pleading gaze, so innocent and childish caused the black-haired man’s brain to catch-up to the current predicament.

 _If I call the ambulance…Terushima will die,_ Kuroo realized.

_He’ll die on the ride over…in prison…in the streets…if I call, we’ll both be captured, and not by any policemen. If I call…if the ambulance arrives…he WILL die in every possible way. Killjoys like him aren’t friends to the law. Killjoys are only friends to killjoys, and those who aid their quest for the truth. These enemies don’t care if he’s in an ambulance, or if there are cops around. They will kill him at any cost, whether he’s alone in this or not. He ISN’T alone in this fucked situation, which means…_

_I’m his only hope._

 

Somehow, the sound of Kuroo letting the phone drop from his hand was louder than the glass shattering and bullets combined.

 

_“And all of us who've seen the light Salute the dead and lead the fight Who gives a damn if we lose the war Let the walls come down Let the engines roar_

_We could leave this world, leave it all behind We could steal this car if your folks don't mind We could live forever if you've got the time, oh, oh, oh I'm the only friend that makes you cry You're a heart attack in black hair dye So just save yourself and I'll hold them back tonight.”_

_—Save Yourself, I’ll Hold Them Back_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrrryyyyyyy for not updating this series in like a month...shit's been crazy at work. People quit, other people take their place, I somehow get bumped up to being the head cashier and have to train people? The hell is that about?  
> Anyway, I've been super rocking on my original novel (page 800 here I come!), but the next and final update to this DANGER DAYS series will be coming soon!!!!! You guessed it, the final fic will be called YOU CAN RUN AWAY WITH ME ANYTIME YOU WANT
> 
> Until the conclusion, enjoy! Visit my insta and tumblr for more. (brown_eyed_fawn)  
> Also, I've uploaded two short stories to wattpad (kamiki_mermaid), so go check them out if you're feeling down.
> 
> HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, KIDS, and remember, NO SMOKING!


End file.
